movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Norm
Norm is one of Emperor Velo XXVII's intergalactic champions and is one of the characters from Crash Nitro Kart. He can divide himself into two different characters, small Norm, his basic form, and Big Norm. Norm's home track is Out of Time and when he is racing, his big form lays down circular bubbles to slow his opponent down. His small form lays down square bubbles. In the Game Boy Advance version of the game Norm lays down TNT crates instead. Norm Small Norm wears a blue beret a striped turtleneck, and enjoys reading books, something Velo threatens to take away from him as punishment for losing a race. Small Norm sticks to the mime tradition by not speaking at any time at all, while his inner half Big Norm does all of the talking for him. Unlike his inner half, Norm doesn't enjoy racing and only does it because Velo tells him to. He doesn't tend to get to get on with Big Norm, since the latter loves to race and often gets into scrapes when the former doesn't cooperate with him. In spite of Norm's dislike for racing, he is actually a better racer than his inner half. Big Norm Big Norm is Norm's inner half. While Norm is the quiet, small, and well behaved mime that he is supposed to be, Big Norm is loud, obnoxious, and rude. He is cocky, and despite his actions, he is very confident. For example, upon meeting Team Bandicoot and Team Cortex, he doubted their chances of beating him and Norm, which indeed he was wrong and complemented a well fought race against them on the track. Team Bandicoot took the compliment and told him no hard feelings was met, but in Team Cortex's favor it was a sign of weakness and told him to "Go away, you filthy clown!" something that Big Norm did not take lightly. Appearances *''Crash Nitro Kart'' Videos Crash Nitro Kart Big Norm Voice Clips|Big Norm Quotes. Gallery 37 Norms2.jpg|"The deal was that you race in return for making me wear this dumb getup!" Big Norm.jpg|Big Norm in Crash Nitro Kart. Big Norm Crash Nitro Kart.png|Big Norm in CNK. Norm Crash Nitro Kart.png|Norm in CNK. Nitro Kart Norm.png|Norm in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Big Norm.png|Big Norm in CNK. Nitro Kart Big Norm.png|Big Norm in CNK. Norm Crash Nitro Kart In Kart.png|Norm in his kart in CNK. Big Norm Crash Nitro Kart In Kart.png|Big Norm in his kart in CNK. Norm.png|Norm's icon in CNK. Big Norm.png|Big Norm's icon in CNK. Trivia *The big Norm said that small Norm would let him race if he wore the mime outfit, giving the idea that big Norm isn't even a mime because he can talk and doesn't like wearing the mime clothes. *Besides Crash, Norm is one of three characters in the Crash series who doesn't speak at all: the others being Tawna and Koala Kong. Big Norm is a separate form of Norm therefore he doesn't count. es:Norm pt:Norm pt-br:Norm ru:Норм Category:Characters Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Crash Nitro Kart Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Challenges Category:Humans Category:Villains